


B is for Broken Bed

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Proof of Life sex. Plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Broken Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

///***///

“Let go. Just let go,” Elle ordered breathlessly as she ground harder against Reid. It wasn’t happy sex. It wasn’t sensual sex. It was Proof of Life Sex, sex they used to reassure themselves that they were not only alive, but everything worked.

It was sweaty. Intense. Bruising.

She knew she was going to have marks where Reid gripped her hips. The thought of seeing those in the mirror tomorrow morning caused her to shiver and moan his name again. He reached up and tweaked her right nipple and she keened. He knew how to play her body. She both loved and hated it.

Elle focused on his face, the way his eyes were screwed tightly together and how he gnawed on his lower lip. He was _ohsoclose_ and she was momentarily terrified that he wouldn’t be able to get off.

It only happened twice before. Despite his seemingly infinite knowledge of human sexuality and knowing that it was possible to get too worked up to achieve orgasm, it was still a performance ‘issue’ that he didn’t take well.

So Elle decided to change strategies. “What do you need?”

His eyes snapped open. His hands fell to her hips and he squeezed, silently telling her to stop. She did and then Reid croaked out, “On your back.”

It took a few moments for them to reposition, but instead of having her legs wrapped around his waist, they were on his shoulders. Reid grabbed the headboard with both hands. When he began again, he pounded into her, taking her breath away each time his body slammed against hers. It was the most primal she’d ever experienced from Reid, proof how badly their near-miss car accident had spooked the hell out of him.

Goddamn it was sexy. His pace was ferocious, unyielding. Elle could feel her own orgasm rapidly building and knew by the tremors in his arms and his erratic breathing that he was just on that edge.

The bed frame creaked ominously and anyone who passed by her hotel room would know exactly what they were doing. And wouldn’t that be something to explain? Reid fucking her so hard that they ended up with a broken bed. She almost laughed at the thought but then his lips crashed down upon hers.

He screamed into her mouth as he thrust hard into her twice more. Elle could feel the climax rippled through him as he slowed down, allowing her legs to slide off his shoulders. He let go of the headboard and then wrapped himself around her. He breathed her name a few times and the reached down with one hand. His fingers found her clit and as they pressed their bodies together, he fingered her until she came again.

Reid pulled out and flopped next to her, panting heavily. “I told you I don’t drive well.”

She laughed a little, rolling to her side and moving his arms until she was flush against him. “If _this_ is how you react to a near-death experience via a car chase?” She smiled wickedly as she reached down and fondled his balls. “You’re driving all the time.”

///***///


End file.
